1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a riding lawn mower having a liquid-cooled engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a unique radiator grille for a riding lawn mower having a liquid-cooled engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Riding lawn mowers generally comprise a frame having drive wheels mounted thereon at the opposite sides thereof for driving and steering the mower. Normally, the engine for the mower is mounted on an engine deck behind the operator's station and is usually of the air-cooled type due to the fact liquid-cooled engines are more expensive than air-cooled engines. Further, if a liquid-cooled engine is used, the radiators therefore become clogged with grass clippings or chaff. Liquid-cooled engines are more desirable than air-cooled engines due to the fact that the operating temperatures thereof tend to be more consistent and tend to be lower than is experienced in air-cooled engines. The liquid-cooled engines usually have a longer life than air-cooled engines and generally require less maintenance. Additionally, liquid-cooled engines are usually built to tighter clearances or tolerances than is possible with an air-cooled engine. Also, liquid-cooled engines are normally quieter, produce lower emissions and have better fuel economy than air-cooled engines. However, due to the problems associated with the collection of chaff on the radiators of the liquid-cooled engines, liquid-cooled engines have not been successfully employed on lawn mowers.